


Kismet

by Deweydell25



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This AU story takes place in 1946. Gubernatorial candidate Fitzgerald Grant III meets brilliant law student Olivia Pope and sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

Kismet 

Columbia University law professor, Cyrus Beene, sat behind the desk in his oak paneled office. He listened patiently, as Fitzgerald Grant III, read the 2nd draft of the speech he would give at the NAACP brunch in Harlem. Neither man heard the door softly open or saw her slip in.

"I believe the path to a brighter future is possible for every individual in our great state. And this is why I hope you will support me in the upcoming election on November 4th.

Together we can make a difference, one step at a time.

"So Cy, you think I have a chance to take the colored vote?"

"Not with that speech". Both men immediately turned to their right to face the person who had startled them.

"Excuse me? And you are...?" Fitz couldn't help the annoyance that was clearly evident in his voice.

The beautiful young woman, still half hidden in shadow, stepped forward. She extended her hand, Fitz did not take it. 

"Olivia Pope, Mr. Grant", She said confidently, ignoring Fitz's rebuff.

"Oh, Liv, I didn't hear you come in. Fitz, this is one my Law students. She assists me from time to time." Cyrus cheerfully explained. rising from his desk.

"Student? Here?" Fitz asked studying Olivia even more. She truly was lovely, there was no denying that .She was smartly dressed in blue, silk crepe dress with a flattering floral print . Her hair was styled in a sublime Victory roll. Fitz noted the small diamond and ruby heart around her neck and the delicate fragrance she wore. 

"Yes, that's right. I'm in my second year." Olivia replied. "I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting with Professor Beene, it's just that..." she hesitated.

" Just that what? I mean you already started your critique, might as well finish." Fitz said.

"Ok. Here's a question. How many colored people do you actually know, Mr. Grant?"

"I ... Ah ... I certainly have been in contact with almost all of the leaders in the colored community in Harlem, Brooklyn, Queens and..." He was going to add that his family's maid Mary, was like a second mother to him, but noticing the look on Olivia Pope's face nixed that.

"That's what I suspected. Here's the thing Mr. Grant, if you want the colored vote you have to earn their trust. Most of us know the other candidate and many voted for him in the last election. Mr. Dolan is the devil we know in a manner of speaking. Colored voters are well aware of what to expect from him. You, on the other hand, are the "undiscovered country", as it were."

"Quoting Shakespeare Miss Pope?" Fitz asked. 

"It seems appropriate, since you're trying to overthrow the Current King of New York politics Everyone knows Lawrence Dolan is as shrewd as them come. People are going to need a good reason to take a chance on you. Vague promises and a smile are not going to get you anywhere. " 

"Just so we're clear, how many elections have you run Miss. Pope?" Fitz's tone was a bit surly.

"None .. Yet." Olivia replied 

"Well then I thank you for your input. But I think you should leave the political advising to Professor Beene."

"Fine." Olivia said curtly. "Professor, here's the file you asked for." She said handing it to Cyrus. "I'll be in the Library, working on a paper. If you need me." 

Thank you Olivia. Good night 

"Good Night Professor and Mr. Grant." Fitz nodded quickly, and then turned away.

Olivia departed.

"That was not like you Fitz."

"What do you mean Cyrus?" 

"The way you treated Olivia. You were downright rude to one of my best students."

"Sorry Cy. Listen, she may be one of your best students, but she has a long way to go before she can start dispensing political advice." 

"Fitz, you and I know you stand a snowball's chance in hell of beating Dolan if the polls are any indication. You need to do anything necessary to win as many votes as possible. Do not underestimate the colored vote in this town. Let me tell you one thing about Miss Olivia Pope. That young woman is brilliant, one of the best students I've ever encountered. She's passionate about her chosen profession, organized and can think on her feet. You gotta admit the girl's got moxie. Hell, if she were white and a man, I'd be running her campaign. And you know what? She'd win!" 

Fitz, had been listening intently while Cyrus extolled Olivia Pope's attributes.

"So what are you saying Cy? He raised his right eyebrow. You think I should seek advice from a colored law student with zero experience working on a campaign?" 

"Here's what I'm saying Fitz. Get off your high horse and realize your key to winning the colored vote in this city, just might be Olivia Pope. Her father has a lot of connections in the colored community across the city and upstate. Don't write her off, she could become a valuable asset in this campaign." Cyrus rose from his chair and turned to leave the office.

"Where are you going Cy?" Fitz asked.

"I'm going to find Olivia, and bring her back here..."

When Fitz began to interject, Cyrus put up his right hand to silence him.

"Listen Fitz, you need to swallow your pride and realize that you might just learn something from trusting the instincts of one of the brightest students I've ever had. And while I'm gone, think about just what your apology to Olivia will sound like." Cyrus closed the door firmly.

Fitzgerald Grant sighed when his long time friend departed. He flopped into the chair near the window, and shook his head. How was it possible he wondered? How was it possible that he could feel so drawn to a person he'd just met. Fitz knew Olivia's advice might prove useful she was no doubt deserving of all Cy's praises. He, however, couldn't risk it. He couldn't tell Cyrus the truth. His feelings for Olivia Pope were scaring him to death.

To be continued...

 

Notes: This is my first Scandal story. The next chapter will be told from Olivia's perspective. I have lots of ideas for this one. Thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is my first Scandal story. The next chapter will be told from Olivia's perspective. I have lots of ideas for this one. Thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.


End file.
